


New Team

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-typical jokes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington just got a part of the blue team. Now he has to acclimate to Tucker and Caboose. And they to Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Team

It was fucking one in the morning and the whole blue base was one madhouse. Caboose was yelling and making a horrible ruckus in the kitchen. Tucker on the other hand seemed rather annoyed to deal alone with the dark blue soldier.

“Tucker! Caboose! What the fuck are you doing?! It’s fucking one in the morning!” Wash was unnerved. He finally managed it to fall asleep and then the other two idiots made such a ruckus!

“Well yeah, sorry dude, but I absolutely can’t tell you what now is on Cabooses mind.”

“It’s breakfast time!”

“Okay, that explains the idea.” Stated Wash before addressing to Caboose. “And why the fuck are you doing that in the middle of the night?!”

“I checked the clock! The big hand is pointing on the eight! And when I asked Tucker if it is breakfast time, he said yes!”

“I didn’t say yes, you fucking woke me up and I just grumbled something!” Retorted Tucker to Cabooses explanation. Washington only looked at Tucker. “What was that about the hands?”

“Well, he only looks at the hand which shows the minutes. I always have to check the hour-hand for him.”

“What?!” Washs voice got a bit higher. Don’t tell me he can’t read the clock.

“Well yes..”

“That explains why he’s always late… And why isn’t he sleeping then?”

“It happens often that he’s up late. He has his… own daily schedule.”

“I see. And couldn’t he just make the same you do to sleep?”

“What, sleeping naked? Dude, wouldn’t suggest that, he would wander around like that.”

“You aren’t any better…” Stated the Agent drily what made Tucker grin and show a row of perfect white teeth.

But before he could say anything, Washington added: “And I didn’t talk of that. You know, I’m talking of whacking off.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t you notice it? Caboose is asexual. Why else shouldn’t he know what I would do between two chicks?”

“Still don’t know what Tucker would to then.” Suddenly Caboose was behind them what made Tucker as well as the freelancer jump.

“Fuckberries! Are you crazy Caboose?!”

“You were talking about me, I wanna talk about me too.”

“It isn’t always a good thing when people talk about you Caboose!”

“Yeah Caboose, and why don’t you clean up the kitchen you turned into a battlefield?” Asked the Freelancer what made Caboose toddling away and again making a ruckus.

Wash sighed. “So he can’t read the clock and there’s no way to get him tired enough to sleep the whole night?”

“Nope, no chance.”

“Great, let’s at least clean up the mess and bring him to the bed nonetheless.”

 

Said as done, the two began to clean the kitchen and after that brought him to bed. And Wash made it very clear, that he didn’t wish any more disturbances during the next nights. So after Tucker and he did it, Wash was about to go to bed, when he suddenly stopped. “Tucker.” Said person turned around, looking at him with a questioning look. “Anything else I should know about Caboose and you?”

There was a moment the teal soldier was thinking, before he was beginning to grin.

“You know what? You will learn that early enough. Good night!” And within a second Tucker disappeared; only the clicking sound of the door of his room indicated Wash that he was there.

The Freelancer sighed heavily. Really, why did he join this group? He first was happy that they gave him another chance. But now, he was beginning to ask himself how clever this decision really had been.


End file.
